


magical

by yamaguchi_tadashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, POV Lance (Voltron), POV Second Person, aaaaa it's 2:15 rn actually and i was havin some Thoughts, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, so here they are i guess..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchi_tadashi/pseuds/yamaguchi_tadashi
Summary: 2:30 - 2:55





	

it’s 2:30 in the morning in the middle of nowhere, not exactly a country road but dark and lonely nonetheless; dark evergreens lining the grey stone, protecting you from the slopes on the other side, so easy to veer towards and fall off of. 

there are clouds covering the moon (what little moon there is tonight) and no street lamps to brighten your path, just the headlights of the red kawasaki you’re sitting on the back of, clinging to the waist of a boy’s matching red jacket. 

every bump you encounter seems like the end of the world until you get lost in the feel of his neck against your forehead and everything else fades to the back of your mind. 

his black hair is flying haphazardly behind his nape and you remember how you should really be wearing a helmet, but who has time for trivial things like that when he kisses you like there’s no tomorrow and tells you, “we’re going on an adventure.” 

nothing seems real on this abandoned, silent road at 2:37 in the morning, and you think maybe the world has ended without you, maybe there are monsters hiding in the trees.

anything could reach out and pluck you right of the back of the motorcycle, but you feel safe alongside this beautiful boy. 

and maybe maybe maybe you’ve been here before, floating at 65 miles an hour a few feet above the cement, dreaming about an unlikely future because you can’t help it, not with the lingering memory of his hands on your hips and your cheeks and your back. 

and possibly he’s leaned back and laughed like this before, barely heard above the wind rushing past, just because it’s 2:52 in the morning and he can. 

and your heart beats wildly, faster faster faster, you’re so much in love with him and you wish time could be suspended like this; you’re cold and you’re lost but nothing has ever been as magical to you as the back of a red kawasaki at 2:55 in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not condone riding without a helmet stay safe kids.
> 
> (this was based off personal experience from a while back and also because i'm Gay i hope it was okay qwq )


End file.
